The Winner Is
by Junhye Cassiopeia
Summary: pemenangnya adalahh... sequel dari "The Competition"


**THE WINNER IS…..**

**Sequel dr "The Competition"**

**Rated : T (maybe)**

**Genre : huuummoooooorr**

**Sekali lagi saya peringatkan, bawalah kantong plastic! Hidup kantong plastic! (author promosi kantong plastic)**

"Kami akan mengumumkan 4 member SuJu dan 2 member SHINee yang berhasil masuk final. 4 member SuJu yang masuk adalah Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Ryeowook! Selamat para dongsaengdeul ku! Aku bangga pada kalian.", kata Leeteuk terharu. "Sedangkan 2 member SHINee yang masuk adalah Onew dan Taemin! Selamat!", ucap Leeteuk sekali lagi. "HORE! MINNIE HYUNG MASUK! ASIKKK! SEMANGAT YA CHAGIYA? GOYANGANNYA YANG HOT!", sambar Kyuhyun ga tau malu. Sungmin langsung menjitak Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Key member semangat pada Onew. Sedangkan Taemin sibuk membuat ekspresi-ekspresi aegyo.

(10 MENIT KEMUDIAN)

"Baiklah, para dongsaengdeul ku, selamat berlomba yaaa!", teriak Leeteuk. Sungmin yang pertama maju, bergoyang dengan hot tanpa lagu. Kyuhyun ngiler melihat Sungmin seperti itu. Dia membayangkan nanti malam akan 'menyerang' namjachingunya tersebut. Kyuhyun mulai menurunkan resleting…. STOP! KOK MALAH YADONG GINI? CUT-CUT! ULANGI! Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh pesona dan cinta. Berikutnya, Taemin yang maju. Dia mulai bergoyang tanpa lagu dan ber-aegyo. Semua yang melihatnya hampir muntah, karena melihat perpaduan aegyo dan goyangan hot. Berikutnya, berturut-turut Onew, Ryeowook, Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang maju. Bukannya berjoget dangdut, Eunhyuk dan Donghae malah nge-dance, tapi Leeteuk tidak tega mendiskualifikasi mereka berdua. Ryeowook malah berjoget dengan gaya yang menurut semua orang seperti gaya memasak. Namun Yesung tetap mendukung Ryeowook. #aku juga oppa! KAU SUNGGUH IMUUUTT!# *plakkk* #ditabok Yesung + Ryeosomnia lain + Readers karena tiba-tiba nongol# Onew berjoget sambil mengerling nakal kearah Key. Key langsung menunduk karena wajahnya sudah sangaaaaaaaattttt merah. Henry yang sempat melihatnya hanya terkikik geli. Zhou Mi cemburu karena mengira Henry sedang bercanda dengan Key. Lalu Zhou Mi bergelayut pada Kangin yang merasa risih. Leeteuk cemburu, lalu mengoceh pada Minho, Kangin yang cemburu malah memeluk Zhou Mi dan mengoceh pada Jonghyun. (KOK PERTENGKARAN ANTARA COUPLES GINI YA? GARA-GARA HENRY NIH! Readers : gara-gara lo author! Bloon, yang ngasih skenario kan elo. Henry: iya! Author bego! Author : mian, mian)

(15 MENIT KEMUDIAN)

"Kami sudah berdiskusi, dan yang akan masuk grand final adalah….", Leeteuk sengaja membuat tegang semua peserta. "SUNGMIN DAN TAEMIN! SELAMAT, PARA AEGYONIZER #GA NYAMBUNG# KALIAN BERHASIL MASUK GRAND FINAL! KYYAAAAAAA!", kata Leeteuk mengumumkan. Sungmin menatap Taemin penuh haru, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sedetik kemudian, mereka berpelukan sambil teriak-teriak gaje. Kyuhyun nangis darah ngeliat Minnie-nya bersama another Minnie #plakk# Kali ini, Sungmin tidak mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin mati.

(5 MENIT KEMUDIAN)

"Hyung-hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul ku, inilah, GRAND FINAL DARI KOMPETISI 'JOGET DANGDUT' KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", teriak Kibum ga tau malu. Sungmin dan Taemin berhadapan, kayak battle dance. Sedetik kemudian, "Iiih! Lee Taemin! Apaan sih kamu! Ngambil-ngambil rotiku! Gak sopan tau! Aku bilangin ke Kyu, namjachinguku baru kapok kamu! Iiihh!", teriak Sungmin manja. "Iih! Siapa juga yang ambil rotimu! Pake tu mata! Aku bilangin Minho suamiku kapok kamu! Cih.", sahut Taemin tak kalah manja. "Pasti kalo diadu menang Kyu dong! Kyu kan gagah! Ga kaya Minho-mu itu, PUNGKRING!", ejek Sungmin. Kyu merasa melayang sampai langit ketujuh. Minho cemberut dikatain Sungmin kayak gitu. Tampangnya imut sekali waktu itu, sampai-sampai Onew pengen sama Minho, gak sama Key lagi. "IH! Ngece banget siiihh! Tuh lihat tampang Minho ku kalo gituu! Imut bangettt kan? Ga kaya Kyu-mu, Kyu ga bisa aegyo! Jijay deh, bo!", seru Taemin ga mau kalah. Kyu cemberut, dan tampangnya imuuuuttt sekali. Henry sampai ingin bersama Kyu. See, readers? Leeteuk dan para juri tidak memikirkan kemungkinan ini! Ya, Sungmin dan Taemin yang sama-sama jago ber-aegyo, malah dipilih masuk final. Jadi, battle dance dangdut ini malah jadi ajang untuk battle aegyo. "CUKUUUPPP! LEE SUNGMIN, LEE TAEMIN! KALIAN DIDISKUALIFIKASI! BUKANNYA ADU DANCE, MALAH ADU AEGYO! UDAH-UDAH, EUNHYUK DAN ONEW SEKARANG YANG MASUK FINAL! PPALLI! CEPET!", kata Leeteuk ga nyante. Eunhyuk dan Onew bergegas maju sebelum Prabu Jungsoo ngamuk. Tanpa lagu, Eunhyuk dan Onew battle dance. DANCE MODERN, SODARA-SODARA! Bukan dance dangdut! Alhasil, Leeteuk tambah mumet. "ARGHHH! PADA GA NIAT YA? SEKARANG RYEOWOOK SAMA KEY AJA! CEPETAN!", aum Prabu Jungsoo. Ryeowook dan Key yang emang pada dasarnya penurut, langsung maju kedepan dan mulai battle. Kali ini Ryeowook dan Key melakukannya dengan benar.

(5 MENIT KEMUDIAN)

"Kami sudah diskusikan. Pemenangnya adalahhhhhh… KIM RYEOWOOK! Selamat Wookie! Kau mengharumkan nama bangsa dan negara kita, SUPER JUNIOR!", ujar Leeteuk mengumumkan. Ryeowook maju dengan berseri-seri.

-THE END-

Haha, mian ya readers, sedikit gini ceritanya.  
>bagus gak? Review! Oke?<p> 


End file.
